


万紫千红

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九周年, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >炖一碗红烧肉庆祝两个人的九周年>突如其来的走肾，走心部分交给@蜜糖馅的三土 太太>>机床厂车间工人良x钢材厂会记堂
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 22





	万紫千红

前情提要看这里：【良堂】白菜炖肉

“……你，你快睡觉了！都累一个礼拜了知道吗？”

小手使劲儿拽着门把手的孟鹤堂磕磕巴巴地说，边说还要边推着周九良胸脯往屋里搡，那架势乍一看如同在推一只不愿回窝的小公鸡。

“那孟哥还没洗漱呢嘛，我要和您去洗漱！”

小公鸡把他的脑袋瓜执着地伸在门外面阐述着他不愿回窝的理由，他这也是一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，自打上周末他孟哥在宿舍的公共卫生间擦身的时候让几个厂里新来的小伙子偷看了半天以后，周九良就有点草木皆兵，哪怕是他孟哥只想洗个脸他都也要在旁边站岗。

可都这会儿了孟鹤堂如何允许周九良再跟他胡闹，更何况周九良都洗漱好了，头发稍都还湿着，怎么能再跟他跑楼道里去受风，闹病了可不是玩的。但又架不住醋坛子成精的小孩一个劲儿地缠着他不放，最后实在没法子了，只得折中一下，答应人去接了水回来外屋洗漱。

于是周九良貌似听话地关门回里屋了，可不出三个数又鬼鬼祟祟地推开个缝儿监视，只见他的孟哥先是颤颤巍巍地端了两盆热水回来摆在客厅地当中，然后躬身从窗前的晾衣架上拿了一花一素两块手巾，接着又突然踌躇，好一会儿才扣扣索索红着脸蛋又多摘了一条蓝白条的毛巾放在一旁——看到这里的周九良突然眉开眼笑，迈着秧歌步蹦回床上以后一只大手就往褥子底下摸，摸啊摸地摸出一方同样是蓝白条的枕巾，是和孟鹤堂手里那条相类似的材质，就是不知为何中间一大块有点儿洗得发白，被嘿嘿傻乐的周九良仔仔细细地铺到了床铺正当中。

还有点别的辅助用品需要准备，可是凡士林在大前天就用完了还没来得及买。周九良抓耳挠腮地在卧室里转磨磨，转啊转地就把目光锁定了孟鹤堂放在床头的那盒宝贝擦手油——万紫千红。

还是俩人结婚那年周九良给买的。

被孟鹤堂千省万省地用到今天都没用去一个边儿。

就它了。

客厅里的孟鹤堂先刷完牙又洗好了脸，使花手巾擦干了手脸脖子的水珠以后又飞速地掏进自己的跨栏背心里抹了抹前胸和后背。洗脸水都还热着，所以又顺便洗了洗脚，素色手巾把白生生的小脚丫和一节骨小腿都揩拭净了以后才和先前的花手巾一齐又回到了衣架上。

还剩一盆干净的水……孟鹤堂做贼心虚地先回头看了看虚掩的里屋门，又低头瞄了瞄搭在椅背上的欲说还羞的第三条毛巾，——也没什么可害羞的，如是这般自我催眠的小会计背朝着卧室轻轻扽下了自己的裤子，裤裆那里因为之前爱人的一通胡闹竟然有些湿了……于是本就晕红一片的脸蛋羞得更狠了，连轻轻合下来的眼皮都有点热。孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇把毛巾投进脸盆里蘸满了水再捞起来，又把光溜溜的两腿微微张开，然后才拿着毛巾伸到中间的那个脆弱地方开始细致地擦。

先是半硬的茎头与柱身，搞不好待会儿那人要舔的；再就是底部鼓涨的两枚小球，往日里对方最喜欢一边弄自己的前面一边拼命地揉它；不能忽视的还有细腻的会阴，本来不该是敏感带的地方在揉了一年以后也变得略碰一碰便要麻痒得痉挛；最后的重点便是股缝里的那个小口，不光褶皱与褶皱之间要擦干净，连里面也得……

被自渎一般的清洁工作搞得腿软的孟鹤堂小声喘着歪到了凳子上。

都怪周九良非要撩他！

本就有三分情动的小会计咬着牙拿手指抵住毛巾往穴口里面塞了塞。

温热的毛巾表面都是粗糙的颗粒，当被推进到里面压着内壁的软肉来回摩擦的时候，每一下都细痒得如同挠在心尖尖上。

……不，不行了。

孟鹤堂咬着牙在心里喊出这几个字。

然后便被一双大手搂了个满怀。

“怎么洗起这里了？想要了？”一到了这档子事上面就特别爱欺负人的周九良最擅长的就是言简意赅地臊人。

“……没有，唔……我没有……”孟鹤堂扭着细腰躲避着丈夫的抚摸，但对方的手掌早就插到了他的两手之间抢到了主动权，一手不停地戏弄着前面，另一手更把夹在穴口处的毛巾狠心地更往里捅了捅。

“坏——坏蛋！不要太里面！”

被磨到了揪心的好地方的孟鹤堂突然尖叫，箍在人掌心里的蘑菇头颤颤地吐出几滴清液。

“为什么？孟哥不是最爱干净么。”

周九良衔着耳垂吃得啧啧有声，同时两指摁住了腔道内的毛巾不放，故意转着手腕在原地碾弄。

于是没几下他的小妻子就在他怀里又娇又软地叫了出来，含着毛巾的穴口一下子绞紧，半褪不褪的秋裤挂在膝头，圆滚滚的两枚波棱盖在里面支楞着，一忽儿羞涩地合拢，一忽儿又难耐地摊开。

“想要不？告诉我好不好？”

“……要，想要……呀啊啊啊啊——！”

可爱的坦白还未说完便被一下子扽出了毛巾，密集的粗糙的突起迅速地擦过腔肉又蹭过穴口，仅几秒的功夫也久得像地老天荒，酥，麻，酸，痒，过于敏感的身体扑腾了几下便挺着腰泄了出来。

胯下发烧的周九良拦腰抱起孟鹤堂踢门进了里屋，三步并两步地走到床前，然后把爱人的小屁股正放在床铺正当中的那块枕巾上。和刚才折磨里面相类似的触感激得臀肉轻轻瑟缩，于是本处在高潮余韵里迷糊的孟鹤堂突然清醒，瞪着眼睛羞恼地怼了周九良一拳，“……你！你还不是早准备好了——”

“对呀。”周九良仗着小奶音摆出一副你奈我何的模样，然后先是拽脱了爱人毫无存在感的裤子，又把跨栏背心一把掀到人家的下巴颏儿。

过于清贫的生活消磨了孟鹤堂身上的大部分脂肪，唯有胸前的两坨软肉还有身后的两瓣屁股还有点软软弹弹的触感。周九良狼崽子吃奶似的钻进怀里嘬住了吸吮，同时两只手把住了臀肉微微掰开了乱揉。孟鹤堂只觉得自己好像变成了之前为了蒸馒头揉的那块面团，不同的唯有面团越揉越干，而自己越揉越水越多，粘粘的难以启齿的液体正从自己的穴口里流出来，沾满了他的股缝，又打湿了下面垫着的枕巾。

要说那块枕巾连着孟鹤堂擦身的毛巾还是当年周九良得先进员工的奖品，但打从半年多以前被开发了这个方向的用途以后就再没擦过别的东西，尤其是枕巾，因着某个人过于旺盛的精力和另一个人爱撩又不禁干的体质而洗得相当得频，甚至连角落里绣着的“先进员工”几个字都搓得秃噜了。为此孟鹤堂曾提过好几次意见，说不要如此轻视组织上奖励下来的物件，而周九良对此自有他非同一般的逻辑：这不正好体现了我先“进”员工的价值吗？我“进”得不快不好吗？所以孟鹤堂无言以对，这枕巾也就继续光荣地承接此项工作至今。

“又都湿了。”周九良光溜溜地贴紧了爱人的身体小声地说，带着薄茧的手指忽左忽右地搓弄着乳肉，胯下那根东西也难耐地抵在潮热的入口处不停地耸。

“嗯……唔！……啊啊！”孟鹤堂紧闭着双眼受不住地叫唤，短促的单音是下面吃进去半个头，拉长的呻吟是那个头又摇晃着离开。

“进去行吗？都进去行不行？”快速摸着乳尖的手掌由一个变成了两个，周九良直白预告着自己接下来的动作，是为了提醒更是为了挑起对方的热情。

而孟鹤堂果真被那几个字羞得又淌了点水，然后身子也紧紧地绷了起来，唯有两股之间软得不堪。

于是周九良鬼鬼祟祟地从床头翻出那个画满了花花草草的精致的小盒子，旋开了以后中指挖了一点就去抹孟鹤堂的后穴。熟悉的但又过于馥郁的脂香散了开来，熏得孟鹤堂忍不住半撑起身子往自己下面看——

“你！你怎么能拿它抹…抹那个地方！不成……呜……不……”才说了一句就被人两根指头插得软回了枕头上。

“用完了咱再买。不心疼。”周九良亲昵地亲了亲孟鹤堂的嘴唇，然后又从盒子里抠出一点儿，仔仔细细地从里到外地都涂遍……到底是好东西，包裹着自己手指的褶皱都变得又润又滑。

最终冲锋的长枪又狠又重地楔了进去，哪怕在前进的过程中孟鹤堂不停地求着人轻一点慢一点都未曾改了它的力度与速度。铣零件能铣得不差分毫的小工人在找起敏感点的时候也是又快又准，既热且硬的那一根轻车熟路地破开肉壁停到突起的附近，紧接着便对准了那一小块区域开始来回来去地冲顶。

先是大手掐牢了对方秀窄的盆骨防止逃跑，没过了一会儿又干脆逆方向地把那处往自己的小腹上摁。润滑充分的入口连一分钟的不适都没有就直接尝到了舒服，再然后里面的里面也全都被顶开。

在性事这方面孟鹤堂是从来也跟不上小丈夫的节奏的，但凡周九良稍微一开始舔他摸他他就能立马丢了大半的神志。生理性的泪水和快乐的体液都无法克制，唯有闭上眼睛装鸵鸟才可以免得稍微不那么羞耻。可视觉的丧失却又使得身体的每一寸神经都加倍敏感，他觉得自己里面的那一块地方几乎要被磨破了顶穿了，甚至连磨蹭着自己臀瓣的湿哒哒毛巾也变成了难捱的爱抚。前面酥得像失禁，后面又湿得像潮吹，连粉红色的舌尖都被刺激到探出了唇瓣，连着黏糊糊的哭叫声一起。

“不要那儿……受不住了……呜呜……停！”

孟鹤堂一边求饶一边拿手拼命地推拒着周九良不停撞上来的胯，但杯水车薪。

“哪儿受不住？这儿？是这儿吗？”

周九良故作不懂地狠狠吸了吸充血的乳头，底下操弄的动作却丝毫没停。

空气里满是香香的万紫千红的味道。

难怪那么一小盒他孟哥那么宝贝。

“……坏，啊啊啊，坏……”

濒临顶点的小会计开始胡言乱语，不知是说身上的人坏还是自己要坏。

而食髓知味的先进员工刚要扽着人换一个更坏的体位，却冷不防地听见隔壁邻居家里传来咣当一响。

接下来是曹鹤影十分憋屈的一声“艹”。

职工宿舍的隔音条件总是不太好。

周九良微眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，然后朝着吓得够呛的孟鹤堂的耳朵吹了一口气。

生怕再被人听见动静的孟鹤堂战战兢兢地想要从周九良身下挣出来，可早就料到了他心思的周九良却是紧紧压牢了他不让动。

“……一会儿再，再——”再继续，孟鹤堂湿着眼睛小小声地央求，可压着他的那个人却是坏心地把他软软的臀瓣往两边全部掰开。脆弱的穴口整个都暴露出来了，那么湿那么软，蠕动着箍紧了过大的硬物，然后更被人沉着胯再一次直接撞进了最里面……一而再再而三。

即便在正常的情况下孟鹤堂都不可能在这样的力度下忍住哭叫。

“呜嗯…………！”

衬着两人紧紧贴在一起研磨的下身的是孟鹤堂无助地踢动在周九良肩头的细腿。

孟鹤堂哆哆嗦嗦的牙关根本咬不住汹涌而至的高潮，几乎没怎么被触摸过的下体一挺一挺地就要射，却又被爱人告知找不到先前那条蓝白条的毛巾了。

没有毛巾盖着便会弄脏被子。

而如今的这个季节两个人是没时间也没条件洗被子的。

“忍一会儿好不好？我在找了，在找了。”周九良装模作样地腾出一只手满床呼噜。

“快……快一点……”孟鹤堂无助地摇头，他的意思是让爱人快一点找毛巾，可爱人反而故意加快了折磨他的动作。

连续的干高潮比声音还要难忍。可他就是全无办法，只能一边拿手背堵着嘴巴，一边自己亲自掐住了忍到发红的阴茎。

然而浓稠的精液还是被周九良一下下地从里面捅出来了，一股一股地流到了孟鹤堂的手上，乍看上去很像原本被他抹手但今晚却被抹了那处的万紫千红。

孟鹤堂被干得发晕。

而这香香的夜晚却刚刚开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：按照前文背景设定，万紫千红这个东西当时其实还没有。但我实在想用，所以姐妹们也勿要较真啦。  
> 本来想咕咕掉这个日子的我强撸灰飞烟灭_(´ཀ`」∠)_
> 
> 希望你们喜欢。


End file.
